zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
RR:BTOOOM!
Ryōta Sakamoto is an unemployed 22-year-old who lives with his mother. In the real world, there may be nothing really special about him, but online, he's one of the world's top players of the combat game called Btooom!. One day, he awakes in what appears to be a tropical island, though he has no memory of how or why he has come to be there. While wandering around, Ryōta sees someone and calls out for help. The stranger responds by throwing a bomb at him. Ryōta soon realizes both that his life is in danger and that he has somehow been trapped in a real-life version of his favorite game. Review First things first, I did not plan to make any more reviews accept my School Days one, I only wanted to make sure that no one had to sit through what I sat through. This review does NOT contain spoilers on the 'Btooom!' series, however, you must be warned, the 'Btooom!' manga is a seinen however, the anime is nothing of the sort, the anime is done as a shonen so its okay for you'll to watch it. The manga is great, if you wanna read it, be my guest. Anyway, you know that feeling you get when you get that nice after taste on your tongue just after you have finished eating a delicious desert? That's what Btooom is like, a delicious after taste. Btooom follows the story of Ryota Sakamoto, who can and cannot look like Light Yagami at some points in time *cough* first episode *cough*. As said in the synopsis, Sakamoto finds himself stranded on a mysterious island which bares some resemblance to his favorite game 'BTOOOM!'. Its only soon that Ryota finds out that he has to kill other people on this island and obtain their chips in order to get off this island. Btooom builds a very nice setting a setting and a very nice plot. Its basically an animated Hunger Games.... only it wasn't shit. So lets get to our characters shall we. I think the island of Btooom has 36 inhabitants so I'll only talk about 4 *Sakamoto *Himiko *Kira *Oda Of course there is the other main character Taira but I can't talk about him without really spoiling anything.... poor Taira. Anyway, Sakamoto is our main protagonist. Hes a 22 year old who still lives with his mum and has a fan boy obsession with working for a videogame company. Sakamoto stays at home playing this interesting game 'Btooom!' a lot and pays no respect to either his mother or father, in a nutshell , HES A F**KING LOSER! However, I must give props where its due because he portrays amazing combat abilities through out the entire series and also plays a very good leadership role when it comes to leading Himiko and Taira. Sakamoto is also very good at controlling his bombs (BIM) and has been remarked to have great speed. Himiko aka Boobies Jailbait, is the lead female of the series, with her and her badass introduction it just turns out she became a Tsundere by the end of it, nevertheless, Himiko still remains third in my top 20 anime females and is still one of my anime crushes. Himiko, like most other anime females, does not like men, SHOCKER! However, she becomes attached to Sakamoto as he saves her from some island lizards. She too is very skilled at using her BIM and turns out to be the girl Sakamoto ********************************. Oh did I mention shes 15? Kira, is a 12 year old sick mother fucker who gets sexually and physically abused by his dad and goes round committing violent crime which may or may not lead to.... stuff (in the manga), however, I must say that Kira is probably my favorite character in the entire series because of h ow he sticks up for himself. Kira is very mentally capable for killing people with bombs despite his age. Getting into heated battles with his rival Sakamoto, even if the two do have a 10 year age difference. SAKAMOTO YOU BULLY! Kira is Japanese for the word Killer which I think suits him perfectly as he squeezes the life out of small frogs and even counts how many he has killed just for his personal enjoyment, he killed 100+. Besides, look at him, isn't he adorable? Oda, I don't even want to talk about him, if I had to sum him up in one word, it'd be 'DICKHEAD'. So please enjoy this video of a baby monkey riding on a pig. I think the only thing left to talk about is the opening..... ITS FREAKING AWESOME! Preformed by Nano, ladies gentlemen and trannies, I present you with No Pain, No Game. I'd say the biggest let down for Btooom, was indeed the ending, cause, it really wasn't an ending..... seriously. So that's it from me, I know this was much longer than my School Days review but I don't really care, so anyway, its time for..... Final Verdict *Animation- 9 (Its by Madhouse, what'd you expect?) *Story- 8 *Characters- 8 *Audio- 7 *Enjoyment- 8 *Overall- 8.0/10 so its a''' great 'series and gets a '''must watch! ' For ages 15+ , may contain blood, violence, sexual references and profanity. What should I review next? Angel Beats Sword Art Online Madoka Magica Durarara!! Baccano! Death Note Category:Page made by Josh Category:Reviews